The Crossover of Doom
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Zim has finnaly killed Dib. In the Underworld he meets Jack the headless prankster, Becky the emo alien, Clad the annoying fishead boy, Liz the perverted Irken Ash a shy human girl with a cat. Together they must stop Zim from becoming the Zim Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

IB:A crossover staring, ocs welcome to join, I'll only except 3, and I'll need info on them and how they would act towards the characters and my ocs.

Clad:waiting eagerly for girl ocs to join

IB:They wouldn't join till chapter 4 cause I have 3 chappies done.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "Invader Zim," Jhonen Vasquez does. I own "Becky, Clad, and Fred,"

Clad:Again with the owning me part!

IB:I own you dude, get over it.

Clad:Grr, Read and Review please.

Chapter 1

Grim waited impatiently while Dib rambled on and on, looked at his watch and yawned. "How old are you? Do you have parents? Blah, blah, blah," Dib continued to babble.

"Zim, is most confused, Zim thought he killed you, but yet you wont shut up!" Zim scratched his head in confusion.

Grim had enough nonsense, he raised his scythe, and out came Dibs soul, which was soon sucked away into a portal. "Well dat's dat," Grim teleported away, relieved.

Dib was now falling, falling, falling, you get the picture, until he hit cold ground. "YOU! GET TO WORK!" Fred yelled handing him a wheelbarrow and shovel.

"You're an alien!" Dib accused, staring. His eyes widen upon seeing many other strange creatures.

"Hey, kid, give me your shovel," Jack ordered.

"You're a pumpkin!" Dib took a picture.

"Yotch! Don't do that!" Jack complained, rubbing his eyes in pain. Dib blinked and took another picture. "Grr," Jack growled, stashed the camera, and crushed it with his hand.

"Aww, that had my moose ride picture," Dib complained upset. Jack growled, stashed the shovel, and tied it to the wheelbarrow. Dib watched curious and confused. "Um, wha are you doing?" he asked, climbing into the wheelbarrow.

Jack growled. "Nothing, now get lost," he grabbed Dib by his legs and dropped him.

"That's no way to treat Earth's savior," Dib complained, rubbing his head.

"Leave me alone, kid," Jack snarled, placing pie on the shovel, aiming, and he flung the pie.

"JACK! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NO PRAKING ON BUISNESS?!?" Freda asked, rhetorically.

"Two hundred," Jack burst out laughing.

"WELL LAUGH AT THIS YOUR ARE NOW IN CHARGE OF MY KID, HER FRIEND, AND THE NEW KID! OR I'LL TELL SATAN, YOU KNOW WHAT," Fred sneered.

"What?!? But I hate kids!" Jack complained, furious.

"TOO BAD!" Fred walked off.

"Serves you right, squash-head," Clad grinned, eating fish-head, spewing chunks on Jacks face.

"Dude, be nice if it's possible," Becky scolded, eating an apple with a big juice worm in the middle.

"Aliens!" Dib pounced on Becky, pulling her ears.

"Dude! Get off! My ears aren't meant to be pulled," Becky winced and kicked Dib in the shin.

"You're an alien," Dib accused, rubbing his shin.

"And a poet. What light through yonder window breaks? Tis the evil which lives within us all intil we are no more and are forced to live in poverty while the rich have wealth, we are the outcast of the world," Becky stated, suddenly frowning.

Jack looked at all three in annoyance. "If you kids wish to survive, then shut it," he threatened.

Everyone was silent for two seconds. "I'm going to turn you into the FBI," Dib pinned Becky to the ground.

Jack groaned, sat down, and rested his head on his knees. "What did I do to deserve this?" he muttered.

"Dude! What the heck is your freaking problem?" Becky growled, struggling to get away. Dib placed the alien sleep-cuffs on Becky, and she fell asleep. "Now to take the brain," Dib got off, and picked a saw off the ground, and raised it above her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, " Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "Invadaer Zim," Jhonen Vasquez does. I own "Becky and Clad." 

Chapter 2

"Woah!" Jack stashed the saw away. "If I ever catch you trying to cut someones head of...THEN IT'S THE PITS!" he threatened.

"Sorry, why do you care?" Dib asked, sitting on a stone rock.

Jack glared at him, "I only care for me, myself, and I," he snarled, annoyed.

"Then I should be able to cut her head off," Dib said cheerfully, taking the saw back.

"NO!" Jack growled, taking the saw and tossing it elsewhere.

"Ow! My ear!" a guy complained.

"Why did you do that?" Dib asked annoyed.

"You're missing the point," Jack growled, pointing a knife at Dibs throat.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Dib asked fearfully, thinking the guy could kill him, even though he was already dead.

Jack let out an annoyed sigh and put the knife away. "Just forget it kid," he ordered, exasperated.

"Is something wrong?" Dib asked notching Jacks sad expression.

"No! Leave me alone!" Jack snapped, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"I'll leave you aline if you tel me what's wrong," he placed a hand on Jacks shoulder and gave him a big grin.

Jack was beyond ticked, "THE FACT YOU WONT GO AWAY"! he growled, twitching in annoyance.

Dib shook off the yell used to being yelled at by his sister, "Look, I'll tell you my problem," he said, grinning.

Jack groaned, placing his hands over his ears to block out Dibs voice.

"My peers hate me, my sisters hates me, my dad is never home, and this alien is trying to take over Earth," he suddenly got very depressed. "Man my life stinks," he sighed in realization.

Jack was snoring loudly, he woke up, "Where you talking to me?" he grinned wide.

Dib let out a groan of pure annoyance.

Jack snickered.

Dib glared at him, starting to hate the Underworld.

Jack frowned, then grinned wide, "Sorry kid, look if you stand by that door you'll get a nice gift," he grinned innocently.

Dib squealed and ran over to the door, waiting happily for his 'gift.' Jack walked over, whistling happily, and stood next to a tree, and he pulled on the rope that was hanging there. A bucket full of rotten eggs landing on Dibs head, and he was flung into a wheelbarrow, that rolled down a hill into a pile of mud. "April Fools!" Jack burst out laughing.

Dib angry glared at him in smite, "You jerk," he muttered and began cleaning his glasses.

"Oh come on now...Where's your sense of humor?" Jack too a picture of the mucked up Dib, laughing uncontrollably.

"Want me to take care of this jerk for ya?" a demon monster snarled, grabbing Jack by the throat, squeezing him.

Jack yelped, "Kid! I'm sorry it was a joke!" he stated, panicking, trying to loosen the demons grip on him.

"Let him go," Dib sighed, putting his dirty glasses back on.

The demon dropped Jack into the pile of mud.

"That's a good look for you squash-head," Clad teased. Jack growled, grabbed Clad by the throat, and shoved him underneath the mud. Then he sat on him, whistling innocently.

Dib stared at him.

"You didn't see anything, now get lost!" Jack rudely ordered.

Dib shrugged, grabbed the sleeping Becky, and began walking away, wondering how to get back home.

Review


End file.
